


Behind The Exterior

by sagaluthien



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first meeting, and the look does not always show the right personality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind The Exterior

Everything started with that Ed had gone forward to the guy that stood leaning towards a building smoking. He had asked if he had a light and was thrown a lighter. He had lit his own cigarette and then returned the lighter to the guy. First then looked him over. The guy was tall, would guess above 6. He looked ruffed, he had probably not changed clothes for a few days and his hair looked like it had been needed to be washed a week ago. Matter how the guy looked it was something special with him Ed thought.

"Thanks." Ed said.

"You're welcome!" the guy answered with a British dialect.

Ed looked little closer as there wasn't many from England there, and he recognized him.

"I'm Ed, by the way."

"Robert. Nice to meet you." He greeted him.

From there they came to talk, smoke and continue to a bar. After a few whiskeys they left and one followed the other home.

If Ed had disliked how Robert dressed and appeared he soon changed when he learned to know the guy. He had to confess if Robert had been someone else he probably hadn't continue talking and stayed put after he had borrowed the lighter. Knowing that he as everyone else made up the mind about a person of how he looks. Now he might think twice before next time.

 

***The End***


End file.
